


Paradise Lost

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Catboys, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: More than anything else, Lucifer wants Sandalphon to know that he's trusting him with the very same. As much as Sandalphon is giving his ears to Lucifer, so too is Lucifer offering his own.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



As always, like an unspoken promise, Sandalphon is waiting in the shaded garden. 

Footsteps slowing as he approaches, Lucifer lingers for a moment, lips curving upwards in an unconscious smile. The dappled sunlight dances along Sandalphon's skin, bringing out hints of gold in his russet hair and the matching, furred ears perched on his head. They're currently pricked with concentration, and even his slim tail is tense with it — Sandalphon's focus is wholly on the coffeepot before him, the aroma wafting through the air. 

It never matters how difficult the battles are when he can come home to this kind of peace. 

"Sandalphon," he calls, and the reaction is instantaneous. Sandalphon's tail uncurls, his ears pricking up in visible elation as he raises his head. 

"Lucifer! Welcome back." His eyes are bright with unconcealed joy as he lifts the pot. "I made coffee for us. Would you like a cup?" 

"I would. Thank you." Absently brushing a leaf off his chair with his tail, Lucifer takes his place opposite Sandalphon, accepting the cup that Sandalphon pours out for him. Lucifer is more than aware of the keen eyes watching him as he takes a sip — even though Sandalphon doesn't say the question out loud, the swaying of his tail and the tense angle of his ears make it obvious. Amused, Lucifer sets the cup down. "It's excellent." 

"Really?" Sandalphon's whole body brightens in reaction, ears perking up and tail relaxing. Lucifer lifts the cup again to hide his smile. It's sweet to see him so happy — Lucifer may not yet know why Sandalphon is always so pleased to see him, but it warms him from the inside out. 

Opposite him, Sandalphon is starting to fidget, as if he's working up the nerve for something. Before Lucifer can ask him about it, he draws a deep breath, tension coiling his tail as he blurts the words out. "Lucifer, I have a question for you. About my purpose." 

Lucifer stills. On his tongue, the coffee seems to taste more bitter than usual. He swallows his mouthful, studying the dark liquid swirling in his cup. 

"Again?" 

"Yes." Sandalphon chews on his lip briefly, ears pressing flat against his head. "I'm neither Fighter nor Sacrifice, and my name doesn't grant me any kind of purpose." His hand steals up to his heart, fingers pressing against his armour. "All the other archangels have names which give them roles to play by your side in governance, but all I can do is spend my days in the garden, unable to support you." 

Even knowing that Sandalphon's question is in earnest, Lucifer can't tamp down on the sudden surge of disappointment. How many times has he already told Sandalphon that he doesn't have the answer to that? 

All the question serves to do is bring back the day's exhaustion in a rush. 

Setting the cup down with a clear clink, Lucifer speaks, keeping his voice clear and firm. "You should not be concerned with this matter, Sandalphon. Have I not told you this many times? All names have a purpose. In time, we will come to understand yours." 

"I know, but — " Sandalphon cuts himself off, biting his lip. His ears are drooping, and Lucifer tries to ignore the stab of guilt at his visible unhappiness. 

"Thank you for the coffee." He keeps his voice light as he speaks. "I enjoyed it." 

The words are the best reassurance that Lucifer can think of, the only answer he can offer for Sandalphon's worries — that the time they spend together in the garden is what supports him. But Sandalphon doesn't seem to cheer at that; he smiles, but his ears and tail are still. Sighing, Lucifer stares down into his coffee. 

As selfish as it makes him, Lucifer rather fears Sandalphon leaving the garden. Will he still come, if he has other matters to attend to? Lucifer would like to believe so, but there's always that niggling worry that once he turns away, he'll be gone forever. Lucifer doesn't want to imagine life without these brief moments of solace, how lonely his days will be if he has to start minding how he acts around Sandalphon. 

But it's clear that this is important to Sandalphon. 

Perhaps it's time to ask Lucilius. 

* * *

Lucifer finds his chance to meet with Lucilius on a warm summer day, with the heat hanging so heavy in the air that even Lucilius has been compelled to leave his door open. Lucilius is bent over his desk, white-furred ears pricked in concentration as he frowns down at whatever he's reading; he doesn't glance up when Lucifer enters, merely waving to him to take a seat. 

It's clear that Lucilius isn't a very good mood, his tail lashing sharply in irritation. Lucifer waits patiently, eyes following the movement of Lucilius's tail for lack of anything else to do. The dark stripes on Lucilius's tail and ear tips are the only difference that set their shared features apart. They're not quite even; more like tendrils of shadow against the white fur. Lucilius has always been dissatisfied with them, and they're markedly missing from Lucifer's body, leaving his fur pure, unmarred white. 

When Lucilius finally sets the papers down, there's a tight frown in the space between his brows. "What brings you here, Lucifer?" As ever, Lucilius doesn't bother with pleasantries. Lucifer doesn't either, this time; today is not a day to test Lucilius's mood, especially considering the purpose for his visit. 

"It's about Sandalphon." Lucifer doesn't miss the way Lucilius's tail whips irritably at the mention of his name. "I created him, yet I still don't understand his purpose. He is neither Fighter nor Sacrifice, and even his name…" Lucifer trails off, seeing Lucilius's impatience in the twitch of his ears. Instead, he says directly, "Should you not reveal his purpose — his role, the meaning of his name — to me?" 

"I hadn't told you because the matter is of no importance, but very well." Although Lucilius's voice is completely neutral, Lucifer can pick up on the underlying hint of scorn from the faint curl of his tail. "He's your spare, meant to take over your duties in the event that something happens to you. I'm surprised you hadn't guessed as much from his name. As the unit designated 'Lost' within Project Paradise, his purpose is naturally to fill in for Paradise… that is, for you, should you become lost." 

At the words, Lucifer's breath catches, ears pricking. His spare? Despite what Lucilius had said, Lucifer never had guessed as much, and yet… it does make sense, now that he thinks about it. That one bearing the true name of _Lost_ would be a substitute. 

But how will he deliver this news to Sandalphon? 

"Is he a Fighter, then?" Lucifer hears himself ask the words, almost mechanically. A last hope that perhaps he'll have _something_ good to tell him. 

"Not quite. You may be a Fighter, but he is merely an unawakened shell. A powerless creature. Even though he was made as your backup, the specifications with which he was created would theoretically allow for him to awaken as a Sacrifice, I suppose. But he hasn't been programmed with the ability to pair with anyone — and he would make for a truly useless Sacrifice without a corresponding Fighter. Nothing like you. You always have been the perfect Fighter, even without a Sacrifice." 

Despite Lucilius's casual praise, Lucifer is still numb. Every word Lucilius speaks only seems to hand down an even harsher sentence for Sandalphon. Lucilius doesn't seem to care; he must have noticed Lucifer's discomfort, but he simply goes on speaking. "I had you craft him to those specifications with the intention of programming further details, and his pairing capabilities, based on your eventual Sacrifice. That has no bearing on the present, considering the… obstacles in creating your Sacrifice." 

Lucilius huffs out a put-upon sigh at that. The Council has always disagreed with Lucilius regarding the necessity of his Sacrifice, and Lucifer will admit he hasn't pushed very hard for one. The idea of a creation crafted specifically to sacrifice its energy for him has never appealed to him, even if he understands its use in battle. "Still, I'm confident I will be able to persuade the Council eventually. After all, you've surpassed all my expectations already. An exclusive Sacrifice will surely allow you to reach greater heights. Perhaps if I dispose of Sandalphon to recycle his parts for your Sacrifice, the Council — " 

" _No_." Lucifer's shocked by the force of his own voice, shaking with barely-restrained fear. How could Lucilius — Sandalphon is so much more than the sum of his parts, and to speak of _recycling_ him… Lucifer sucks in a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. Shouting will achieve nothing. 

He barely registers Lucilius's eyes on him, knocked out of his stupor only by the low, disdainful laugh that breaks the silence. "Have you grown attached, Lucifer?" Although Lucilius phrases it like a question, it's obvious that he doesn't expect an answer. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to keep him as a pet, if that would make you happy. After all, he's nothing but scrap." 

Lucifer freezes, and in the ensuing moment of silence, he hears a faint patter of footsteps. His head snaps to the door just in time for him to see the end of a brown tail disappear down the hall, and his heart sinks into his stomach. 

Lucilius's brow furrows when Lucifer stands abruptly, the chair scraping against the ground with a screech. "Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" he demands. "We're in the middle of a conversation — " 

"I'm sorry, my friend. I'll speak to you later." 

Right now, he's afraid for Sandalphon. 

* * *

Lucifer takes off down the hallway, mind racing as he tries to consider all the places Sandalphon usually goes to. It doesn't take long for him to realise, with a pang of guilt, that he doesn't even know that much. Over all these years, they've only ever met in the garden. 

Will Sandalphon still go there, in the wake of this revelation? Lucifer isn't sure, but he doesn't have any other ideas. He'll simply have to hope he's there. 

The familiar table and chairs come into view as he turns the corner. Sandalphon isn't seated there, but just when Lucifer is about to despair, he catches sight of a loop of brown fur trailing out from behind the tree trunk. Quiet relief washing over him, Lucifer approaches with gentle steps, wary of startling him. Sandalphon is curled up in a tight ball, face buried in his arms, but the way his ears prick up tells Lucifer that he knows he's not alone. 

He wonders if he should speak, but he's unsure if any words could comfort Sandalphon right now. Lucifer stops several paces away from him, thoughts warring, before finally making up his mind. Rather than approach him directly, he settles on the ground on the opposite side of the tree trunk, keeping his eyes on the tail curling out from the side. 

Carefully, gently, he lays his own tail over Sandalphon's in a tentative invitation. He feels Sandalphon's tail tense beneath his; it twitches, as if he's wondering if he should withdraw it. If he does, Lucifer won't press further. 

He waits, long beats where he can count the thump of his heart in the silence — and then Sandalphon's tail curls tightly around his, as if he's afraid that Lucifer will leave. 

Despite the weight of the new knowledge hanging over them, Lucifer can't help but smile in relief. Now, at least, he has the chance to comfort him. 

"Sandalphon." Silence meets him, but Lucifer isn't deterred. He can feel Sandalphon's tail quivering faintly where it's tangled with his, and Lucifer can hear that his breaths are coming a little too fast. Lucifer won't push him to speak. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Lucifer closes his eyes, his mind going over Lucilius's words. _Powerless. Useless. Scrap_. He respects Lucilius more than anyone else, but sometimes… sometimes, Lucifer wishes he knew a little compassion, rather than taking that cold, clinical view of the whole world to its extreme. "I want you to know that this doesn't change how I view you." 

"Don't lie to me, Lucifer." Sandalphon's voice is thick and muffled. "I… I'm not… I-I'm just a spare. Lucilius is right. Maybe he _should_ recycle me." 

"Sandalphon," Lucifer says sternly, feeling his heart jump in his chest. "Don't say that. You're — " 

"I'm not useful to you. I _can't_ be." Sandalphon sounds so wretched that Lucifer's words stop up in his throat. "I'm not a Fighter or a Sacrifice, and I can't pair with anyone, or h-help you in any way. I'm just — your backup, and not even a good one." 

"Sandalphon, no." Lucifer can't hold back anymore. He feels Sandalphon tense when his tail shifts, curling even more tightly around it, and Lucifer makes sure to keep them wound together as he moves around the trunk. Once he's facing Sandalphon, Lucifer lays his hands on his shoulders, waiting. When Sandalphon doesn't pull away, he drapes his arms over him, leaning over to hold him as best as he can. 

For a moment, Sandalphon is tense and still in his arms — but in the next it melts away as he dives into Lucifer's arms, urgent and almost desperate. "I'm sorry." Sandalphon gasps out the words, and Lucifer swears he feels his heart break a little with Sandalphon's voice. "I'm sorry I — I can't be useful to you." 

"Don't say that." Lucifer closes his eyes, guilt knotting up his gut. How had he never noticed that this had bothered Sandalphon so much before? "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never knew how much this was hurting you." 

"What?" Sandalphon sounds confused, but it's a far cry better than the abject distress of the moments prior. Reaching up to pet his ears, Lucifer cradles him close, looping their tails even more tightly together. 

"You always bring me peace every time I visit. I cherish every moment we spend together in the garden." Sandalphon's breath catches. Lucifer gives him a moment to collect himself, then continues. "You've never been useless, Sandalphon. The time you spend with me is the greatest gift I could ask for." 

For the space of a breath, Sandalphon is completely still in his arms. It feels like a terribly long time before he shifts, turning wide eyes up to meet Lucifer's gaze. It's another moment before he speaks, voice shaky with disbelief. "You… you really mean that." 

Lucifer smiles, shifting his tail just slightly to stroke down Sandalphon's. "I wouldn't say so unless I meant it." 

The sheer wonder in Sandalphon's eyes sends an odd mix of warmth and guilt through Lucifer's body. Sandalphon is so happy to hear these admissions, and he seems almost to have trouble believing them. Lucifer had thought that he'd made his regard for Sandalphon clear, if only just in how much time he spent with him — almost every free moment he had — and how much he had let himself relax around him. 

But if Sandalphon is this surprised, it's clear that he must still have been too reticent. 

Now isn't the time to be holding back anymore. If Sandalphon has been wondering all this time, Lucifer will put those doubts to rest. Sliding his hand down to cup Sandalphon's cheek, Lucifer leans closer, enjoying the way Sandalphon's pupils go wide in surprise. He stops just short of touching Sandalphon's lips, sharing the shocked breath that Sandalphon sucks in, moments before he covers them with his own. 

Lucifer had never bothered trying to imagine how this would feel before. He's surprised, more than anything else, by the warmth. It seems to linger on his lips long after he pulls away. Sandalphon shivers when Lucifer draws back, his ears flattening against his head. 

Suddenly realising how badly he may have just overstepped, Lucifer freezes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… that was presumptuous of me." 

"No — I." Sandalphon blinks slowly, shaking his head as if trying to process his shock with that, his ears twitching. "I've wanted that. For a long time." 

Sandalphon's voice is shy, the words brimming over with heartfelt fervency. Lucifer wonders if it's possible for his heart to burst from affection. "Good." 

The single word seems to strip away the last of Sandalphon's reservations. Despite the nervous flick of his tail and twitch of his ears, the rosy tint to his cheeks, he draws so close that Lucifer can feel his breath on his lips. The next kiss is hungry and heated, and Lucifer answers Sandalphon's desperation in equal measure. 

Sandalphon has crawled into his lap by now — arms tight around his waist, tails tangled, hips grinding together. When that last thought sinks in, Lucifer draws back with sudden awareness of where this could be going, reminded that they're still in the garden for all to see. Placing steadying hands on Sandalphon's shoulders when he tries to chase after the touch again, he says, "Wait. Sandalphon — " 

"I don't want to stop," Sandalphon cuts in. He's trembling in Lucifer's arms, even his tail quivering. "I want — I want you to have this." He bows his head slightly, ears twitching, and although he doesn't say the words his meaning is clear as day. 

His ears… 

Lucifer is struck silent, too stunned to react. As if sensing his hesitation, Sandalphon starts speaking again, voice surprisingly determined. "I've always wanted it." Sandalphon sounds sure and steady, in stark contrast to his doubtful hesitation earlier. "I only never dared to say it. There was never a right time." He stares up at Lucifer with pleadingly sincere eyes. "Please… don't stop." 

When he puts it that way… Lucifer can hardly deny him. Sandalphon is trusting him with so much. 

"If that's what you want, then…" Gently cupping a hand around the soft fur of Sandalphon's ear, Lucifer smiles when he feels it twitch. "Shall we lose these together?" he asks softly. 

More than anything else, Lucifer wants Sandalphon to know that he's trusting him with the very same. As much as Sandalphon is giving his ears to Lucifer, so too is Lucifer offering his own. 

A sharp shudder runs through Sandalphon at the words, his flush deepening. He's so warm in Lucifer's arms where they touch, skin and fur alike; soft and pliant, but his answer is resolute. 

" _Yes_." 

* * *

With his hair splayed out over the sheets, ears quivering and cheeks flushed, Sandalphon is a vision of beauty beyond anything Lucifer could have ever imagined. Stripping away the last piece of clothing, Lucifer sinks down to take Sandalphon's mouth as a reward for his patience, before slowly trailing his lips up along Sandalphon's cheekbone and temple. Sandalphon shivers, a tiny gasp slipping from his lips when Lucifer nibbles on the tip of his ear. "L-Lucifer — " 

"Do you like that?" Lucifer nuzzles against the soft fur, and he feels the ear flick against his cheek. "You can touch mine as well. It'll be the only time…" 

The invitation has scarcely left his lips before Sandalphon is surging up — Lucifer sucks in a sharp breath when he feels the scrape of teeth against his ear, taken aback by the instant jolt of pleasure. The sensation of Sandalphon's teeth grazing them, followed by the soft swipe of his tongue over it, knocks Lucifer's breaths out of rhythm. He hadn't expected his ears to be so sensitive, although perhaps he should have. It's almost a pity he'll only get to feel this once. 

"Your ears are so pretty." Sandalphon's whisper is barely more than a breath, punctuated by tiny licks and nibbles to his ear tips that make it difficult for Lucifer to focus. "They're so white…" He swipes his tongue over the edge, and Lucifer's breath stutters. "I'm going to miss them." 

"I'll miss yours." Lucifer can't return the favour while Sandalphon is still busy with his ears, but when he reaches up to stroke and tease, Sandalphon lets out a soft, helpless mewl. If he hadn't been so close, Lucifer isn't sure he would have heard it. Sandalphon's ears are quivering beneath his touch, a movement that goes all the way down to his tail — Lucifer can feel it trembling where it's tangled with his. 

Winding his tail more tightly around Sandalphon's, Lucifer experimentally pinches the tip of his ear, and the reaction is instantaneous. Sandalphon's back snaps straight, and Lucifer feels him stiffen where they're pressed together, groaning as Sandalphon grinds against him. "Did you like that?" 

"Y-yes," Sandalphon whimpers, trembling in Lucifer's arms like he's going to come apart. He's bared himself wholly, so open and vulnerable in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer can't help but press a tender kiss to his ear. 

"I want it to be good for you," Lucifer whispers. Sandalphon shivers, bucking his hips up, and Lucifer's breath is briefly taken away by the rush of heat. "After all, you can only lose them once. I want it to be a special memory for you." 

"For you, too." Sandalphon's voice is fervent. "I want it to be just as special for you." 

Their lips lock in another kiss, hands trailing over bare skin and soft fur. Lucifer's hand slides down Sandalphon's chest, tracing his fingers along the word emblazoned over his heart before leaning down to press his lips to the edge of the mark. The letters across Sandalphon's chest are sharp and jagged, a world away from the elegant, cursive script of Lucifer's name. 

_Lost_. 

The word's position mirrors Lucifer's, and Lucifer shudders when he feels Sandalphon press tentative fingers to his heart, right over his true name. "Paradise." 

Lucifer has heard his name spoken in all sorts of places, by all kinds — yet he has never heard it said with as much reverence as Sandalphon has now. Sandalphon whispers it like a prayer, sending a trill of warmth down Lucifer's spine, even as he spreads Sandalphon's legs apart to sink into his heat. 

Sandalphon is so warm and tight around him, breaths coming in uneven gasps. He clings desperately to Lucifer, tail twisted around his, whining whenever Lucifer withdraws. He clenches down like he can't bear for him to leave, and each time Lucifer pushes in to fill him up again he lets slip a needy mewl. 

It's intense in a way that Lucifer never expected. Lucifer can tell how desperately Sandalphon is clinging to the edge — his cock is a mess, leaking all over their stomachs, and his moans have taken on a note of urgency. "I don't — want to come yet — " Sandalphon throws his head back with a cry, fingers digging into Lucifer's back. "Lucifer…!" 

"I know." Lucifer himself is holding back, even as the pleasure of Sandalphon's heat threatens to overwhelm him. He doesn't want it to be over — doesn't want it to end. Sandalphon clings to him, whimpering when Lucifer once again sucks the tip of his ear into his mouth, a last, yearning gesture before he pulls away. 

Sandalphon's hips jerk when soft fur winds around his cock, a broken gasp slipping from his lips, and his eyes are blown wide as they stare into Lucifer's. "Don't hold back anymore." Lucifer strokes him hard and fast, using both his tail and his hand. Precome is soaking into his fur, but it doesn't matter. All Lucifer is focused on is Sandalphon's pleasure. "Sandalphon." 

The sound of his name is the tipping point. 

Sandalphon lets out a garbled sob, back arching up, ears and tail tensing with his orgasm — the clenching heat around Lucifer fills his vision with stars, making his breath stutter as he finally gives himself over to his climax. It engulfs him from the very tips of his ears to the end of his tail, hot and bright; all he's aware of is Sandalphon shaking under and around him, the tiny little whimpers that he makes as he clings tightly to Lucifer, face buried into the crook of his neck. 

Lucifer's senses are distorted even after he starts to come down from it, bone-deep satisfaction and exhaustion sinking over him like a heavy blanket. Sandalphon sighs when he pulls out, slow and languid. They share a last kiss, neither of them willing to let go, limbs still tangled together. 

As Lucifer sinks into the welcoming darkness of sleep, his last thought is how odd it is not to feel Sandalphon's tail wound around his anymore. 

* * *

Sandalphon is sitting up in bed by the time Lucifer wakes, the look in his eyes distant as he stares out of the window. Lucifer's struck by how different he seems without his ears — it's only now, after they're gone, that Lucifer realises he'll no longer be able to tell how Sandalphon is feeling by their expressiveness. The ears may not have been a very large part of him, but Lucifer's eyes had always sought them out without thinking. 

From now on, he'll have to look for other ways to read Sandalphon. 

It's clear that Sandalphon himself isn't used to it either, if the way he's running his hands through his hair is any indication. He turns around when he hears Lucifer shift, his expression softer than ever in the fading evening sunlight, contrasted by the striking highlights it paints on his skin. 

"Not used to it?" Lucifer isn't sure he is, either. Sometimes he feels a phantom twitch of his tail before he remembers it isn't there anymore, and with his senses picking up noise from a different angle, even familiar sounds aren't quite the same as before. Sandalphon makes a soft hum of affirmation, and Lucifer notices Sandalphon glancing up at his hair with a hint of longing as well. 

"I'll miss them," Sandalphon murmurs. Lucifer understands how that feels — both for his own and Sandalphon's. "But I… really enjoyed losing them." Sandalphon's voice is a little shy, but so very sweet. Answering Sandalphon's smile with one of his own, Lucifer slides an arm around him. Sandalphon relaxes into the touch with a sigh, cheek pressed against Lucifer's collarbone. 

"I did as well." Lucifer presses a kiss to Sandalphon's hair, in lieu of kissing the ears he no longer has. Lucifer isn't sure what losing their ears will mean for either of them, especially on the heels of the confrontation that had set off the chain of events in the first place. He's certain that Lucilius will be furious. He always had liked Lucifer's ears, and remembering what he said about perfection the day before… 

But Lucifer doesn't regret it. He's sorry to disappoint his friend, and he's sure that unpleasant whispers will spring up around the lab now in the wake of both his and Sandalphon's new ear-free states — but he'll never regret having given Sandalphon this part of him, a gift that nobody else will ever get to enjoy now. 

Lucilius will simply have to get used to it. 

"I'm glad it was you." Sandalphon's sincerity is so beautifully sweet. Lucifer takes the invitation when Sandalphon tilts his head up, their lips connecting. In the space of a day, Lucifer has gone from never having kissed anyone before to being addicted to the soft warmth of Sandalphon's lips. He wants to go on kissing Sandalphon forever. 

Eventually, however, they do need to part. Sandalphon is prettily flushed all the way down his neck, the colour almost reaching his name. With light, careful fingers, Lucifer traces over the letters again, whispering the word silently in his mind. 

_Lost_. 

Even before Lucilius had revealed its meaning, Lucifer has always had mixed feelings about that name. It's one thing for Lucifer himself to have _Paradise_ over his heart — while the name is a heavy one to bear, he likes it. It's a reminder to him to always keep that vision before him, to allow it to light his way and guide his hand. Perhaps it's a lofty goal, but Lucifer will always chase after paradise and keep it in his heart. 

But he always had wondered what sort of guidance Sandalphon would be able to get from a name like _Lost_ , especially knowing now how it relates to his purpose. 

As if he hears Lucifer's thoughts, Sandalphon reaches up to cover Lucifer's hand where it's laid over his name. "I don't mind this name so much now." 

Lucifer will admit he's surprised to hear that, but pleasantly so. If Sandalphon manages to find some joy in his name, Lucifer can think of nothing better. "I'm glad." Lucifer presses a kiss into Sandalphon's hair. He doesn't ask the question, but Sandalphon answers anyway, voice soft and dreamy. 

"It matches yours, if you put them together." Sandalphon traces his fingers over Lucifer's name with that same familiar reverence, and Lucifer shivers when his lips press against the first letter. He feels Sandalphon's lips move against it as he whispers the words, little more than breath on his skin. 

"Paradise Lost." 

Over his heart, Lucifer's name aches. 

They may not have the same name, but perhaps it's all for the better. If that someone who shared his name shared his goals as well, Lucifer wouldn't doubt that he would respect them — but what then? What else could he gain from the Sacrifice that Lucilius is trying so hard to create for him? 

Perhaps there's something to be said for loving someone with a different name. 

"Paradise Lost," Lucifer echoes, fingers skating lightly over Sandalphon's name, etched over his heart in the same place. 

Lucifer doesn't want a Sacrifice who shares his name. Not when all he's ever wanted is in his arms, staring up at him with humbling warmth and gentleness, as if he's the most precious thing in the world. Neither Fighter nor Sacrifice; not his pair, but instead his equal. 

Sandalphon is and has always been his solace. 

Lucifer leans down to kiss him, whispering his answer against Sandalphon's lips. 

"I like our name." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [decay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay) for all their help <3 Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
